


Kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa

by Beelsebutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, PTP romantiikalla, Suomi | Finnish, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Helppo ratkaisu: vedä itsesi jojoon ennen kuin sinut jätetään.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä ficci syntyi, kun katsoin S01E06 "Skin", jossa shapeshifter!Dean angstaa menetyksen pelkoaan. Tää ei varsinaisesti kuulu mihinkään verseen, mutta ajattelen tässä viitattavan Jossun ficciin [Kløver Vaseline](http://fanfic-suomi.livejournal.com/1102.html) (K-18) ficciin nimenomaan siinä, kun Dean muistelee, kuinka suhde Casin kanssa paljastui Samille :P Tän piti olla angstia, mutta ylläripylläri, tietysti tästä tulikin fluffia. No, on siellä vähäsen pohdintaakin välissä! :D Kiitokset Yollelle avusta <3
> 
> Hox! Tämä oli 200. julkaistu ficcini, kun kaikki fandomit lasketaan! Julkaistu siis lokakuussa 2012.
> 
> Hox! En omista Supernaturalia, en kristillistä mytologiaa enkä saa tästä rahaa, joten älkää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Katossa on peili. Dean muistaa olleensa ennenkin motellihuoneessa, jonka katossa on peili. Tällä kertaa ei ole vaaraa, että hän saisi sen niskaansa, sillä tällä kertaa Cas ei yritä puhua, jos sitä kirskumista saattaa puheeksi sanoa. Ei, tällä kertaa Cas on syvässä unessa Deanin vierellä.

Dean kääntää päätään ja tuijottaa levollisia kasvoja. Cas nukkuu kyljellään Deaniin päin, kuten aina. Seinän takaa kuuluu vaimeaa ääntä, Sam katsoo vielä televisiota. Hän vaatii nykyään aina oman huoneen. Sanoo traumatisoituneensa jo liikaa yllätettyään Deanin ja Casin sängystä. Kumpikaan ei ollut kertonut Samille, sillä kaikki oli niin uutta. Niin haurasta. Pelkkää seksiä, Dean oli vakuuttanut itselleen ja uskonutkin väitteitään. Ainakin niin kauan, kunnes Cas oli kysynyt hämmentyneenä, oliko se totta.

Eikä Dean voinut valehdella. Ei silloin, kun langennut enkeli tuijotti häntä avoimilla, sinisillä silmillään ja näytti niin hauraalta, että saattaisi kaatua tuulessa kumoon. Vaikutusta ei vähennä lainkaan tieto siitä, että Cas on miltei tuhoutumaton. Ikuinen ja pysyvä.

Tietenkään Cas ei ole sitä enää, ei aivan. Taivasyhteyden katkeaminen tekee hänestä pikkuhiljaa yhä enemmän ja enemmän kuolevaisen. Ensin hän alkoi syödä, sitten paskoa ja lopuksi nukkua. Kaikki ihmisen perustarpeet, Dean kertoi, kun Castiel kysyi epäröiden ensimmäisten yöuniensa jälkeen, oliko hänet kolkattu tajuttomaksi ja jos oli, niin mitä hän oli tehnyt ansaitakseen sen.

Dean ujuttaa kätensä peiton alta ja sipaisee Casin mustat hiukset pois tämän silmiltä. Cas huokaisee, mutta ei avaa silmiään.

On pelottavaa, että joku ihminen... ei vaan olento, pääsee niin lähelle. Sam on Deanin veli, ja Dean rakastaa Samia. Veri on vettä sakeampaa, tietysti, mutta Dean rakastaa Castielia yhtä paljon. Ellei enemmänkin. Ja niin paljon kuin Samin lähteminen Deaniin sattuikin, niin paljon kuin hän joutui tekemään töitä päästäkseen yli kaikennielevästä tyhjyydestä tapaus Lawrencen jälkeen, ajatus Casin menettämisestä nyt viiltää Deanin sydäntä jo etukäteen ja tylsemmällä veitsellä. Joka aamu, joka helvetin päivä ja iltayö hän muistuttaa itseään, että kun Cas saa jälleen kutsun Taivaaseen, hän jättää Deanin. Tulee ehkä vierailulle joskus, mutta faktaa on se, että Cas tulee jättämään Deanin. Jonain päivänä Samkin löytää itselleen elämän, ja Dean jatkaa metsästämistä yksin. Ja vaikka Dean ei haluaisi, hän särkyy himpun verran enemmän aina tajutessaan, että elää lainatulla ajalla.

Cas räpyttelee silmiään ja naulitsee unisen katseensa Deanin väsyneisiin silmiin.

"Sinulla on huolia."

Niin yksinkertaisesti todettu. Ei kysymyksiä, ei aprikointeja, pelkkä toteamus. Dean ei vastaa. Hänen kurkkuaan kuristaa. Ehkä hänellä käy tuuri ja hän saa itsensä tapettua ennen Casin lähtöä. Helppo ratkaisu: vedä itsesi jojoon ennen kuin sinut jätetään.

"Mikä on jojo?" Castiel kysyy ja kurtistaa kulmiaan. Dean kiroaa ääneen.

"Saakelin selvännäkijä", hän murisee, mutta syytöksessä ei ole pontta. Tietysti Casilla on mojoa jäljellä juuri sen verran, että hän pystyy lukemaan Deania paremmin kuin kukaan muu. Dean kohottaa jälleen kätensä ja sipaisee peukalollaan Casin otsakurtun pois, mutta tämä tarttuukin hänen ranteeseensa ja vetää käden paljaalle rinnalleen.

"Dean, minä rakastan sinua. Tapahtui mitä hyvänsä, en jätä sinua. En niin kauan kuin hengitän."

Casin sanat ovat vilpittömät, ja vaikka Dean koettaa etsiä itsestään pirullista vastakommenttia, jotain siitä ettei enkelien tarvitse hengittää, hän hukkuu Casin silmiin ennen kuin löytää sen. Ne ovat niin täynnä rakkautta, ja Deanin sydän hypähtää. Hänen on vaikea hengittää, joten hän heittää jalkansa Casin lanteiden yli ja virnistää riettaasti.

Mitäpä sitä turhaan miettimään tulevaisuutta. Luotiin voi kuolla, mutta se ei paljoa hetkauta kun tietää, että Castiel voi nykäistä naruista ja parsia Deanin jälleen kasaan. Puhaltaa elämän hengen hänen kuolleeseen ruumiiseensa. Onhan Cas tehnyt sen ennenkin.

Siinäpä vallan lohdullinen ajatus. Antaa uuden merkityksen fraasille "kunnes kuolema meidät erottaa" — jos Cas ei voi kuolla eikä Deanin sallita kuolla, mitä hän oikein pelkää?


End file.
